


Mischief Managed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Ficlet, Food Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mischief Managed

Harry's eyes popped open when he heard Severus in the kitchen. Harry moved silently to the doorway and watched as Severus paused in front of the table where Harry's assembled Easter baskets for all his nieces and nephews. Severus reached for a chocolate egg, slowly unwrapped it, and then popped it into his mouth.

Still chewing he turned and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Harry leaning against the doorframe. 

"Even the kids don't get into this much mischief," Harry said, then sauntered over to wipe the corner of Severus's mouth with his thumb, which Severus immediately sucked into his mouth.

"I should hope not," Severus replied, his hands moving to Harry's trouser placket. Harry rocked his hips forward, his cock desperate to be freed from the confines of his pants. 

Harry moaned and leaned back against the table. "Wait!" Severus stilled, brows furrowed, while Harry pulled out his wand and carefully moved the baskets to the countertop. 

"May I proceed?" Severus asked.

"Please." Severus knelt before him and slowly undid the zip, carefully pulled his cock free and licked across the head.

" _Accio_ chocolate egg!" Severus said and held out a hand. 

"What are you—?" Harry began but paused as Severus popped the chocolate into his mouth and then swallowed Harry's cock, the chocolate melting in the warmth of Severus's mouth and coating his hot flesh. "Oh, God."

Severus bobbed his head, rolling Harry's balls in his hand, licking at the stray trails of chocolate that ran down the length of Harry's shaft. Harry was gripping the table with both hands, his knees weak, when Severus pulled off.

"You can't stop now," Harry panted, knowing his eyes must be wild. 

Eyes alight with mischief, Severus pushed Harry's trousers down and turned him. Harry immediately got the idea and pressed his chest flat to the table, spreading his thighs.

He felt Severus part his cheeks and ever-so-slowly begin to lick and probe at his arsehole, slicking and loosening the muscles and when Harry was a quivering mess of pure need, Severus finally pressed inside him.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on feeling every inch of Severus inside him, on the way his fingers pressed into his flesh, on the scrape of the table legs on the floor, on the sound of his breath, hitching when Harry squeezed around him, on the scent of chocolate and sex in the air.

When Severus reached around and gripped his cock, Harry cried out and came, splattering the floor and pulling Severus over the edge with him.

Neither of them moved for several long moments, trying to catch their breath. 

"You know," Harry said finally, as Severus pulled away and he straightened up, "there are easier ways to get me to bend over instead of nicking the kids Easter candy."

Severus only smirked and snatched another egg on his way out of the room. When Harry heard the water running in the shower, he grinned and followed his mischievous lover.


End file.
